the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Verasect
|model= |type= |culture=Knights of the Round Table |location= Earth, Solar system |created= c. first millennium A.D. |creators= *Merlin's first apprentice *Merlin |destroyed=4 May, 2033 |discovered=*2013 *2020 *2031 |owners=*Mr. Demonic NoHead *Mr. Stupid NoHead *Baby Intelligence *Hell Burnbottom *Red X |locations=*Third NoHead Base *Fourth NoHead Base *Bast Castle |cost= |value= |shape= |size= |color=Gold-yellow |material=Durasteel |length= |width= |diam= |height= |weight= |protection= |crew= |capacity= |range= |inscription= |markings= |purpose=Channels all the power in the universe |heritage= |era=*Pre-NoHead era *NoHead era |affiliation=Knights of the Round Table }} The Verasect is a mysterious magical durasteel device designed to contain all the power in the universe. Crafted by the apprentice of the legendary wizard Merlin, it was capable of performing tremendous feats of mutantry otherwise considered impossible. It was acquired by Mr. Demonic NoHead, but it betrayed him and buried itself deep into the Earth. However, its whereabouts were mysteriously revealed to Mr. Stupid NoHead, who located and mastered it, putting it to excellent use during the NoHead Cataclysm. When he battled a superhero named Baby Intelligence, Mr. Stupid NoHead brandished the Verasect, only for Baby Intelligence to snatch it and kill its owner. Cast aside, the weapon was found by Sebiscuits Cardarphen, who was infected and sickened by its power. After freeing him of the weapon, Red X drew her sword and destroyed the Verasect forever. Description The Verasect is ancient and made of durasteel, a metal commonly associated with the Darkness. Its length and width are unknown. History Early history The Verasect was the culmination of Merlin's apprentice, under his master's supervision, concentrating all the power in the universe into one weapon, by unknown motives. It was therefore a virtually all-powerful weapon that represented the brute force of the universe. After his master died, the wizard kept the weapon hidden with the Arts for many years. Mr. Demonic NoHead's theft Mr. Demonic NoHead was out traveling to the house of a severe enemy when he came across a trench that neutralized powers, thus he could not fly over it. He immediately used an Extendable Bridge he carried with him. The bridge latched to both sides and Mr. Demonic NoHead was able to cross. As he began to cross it, however, he found a magician blocking his path. He knew of this magician, and how he was the only threat to the NoHeads. While pretending to congratulate him for his triumph, the wizard schemed against him. He offered Mr. Demonic NoHead a gift for outsmarting him. NoHead knew what he wanted was power, and as such he asked for a small contraption that would give him more power than anyone. Defeated, the magician handed over his Verasect. NoHead seized the chance to kill the latter with it before finishing his trip. Mr. Demonic NoHead immediately used the Verasect to kill the enemy he had set off to destroy. Killing him was not a problem. Convinced of his power, Mr. Demonic NoHead departed with the weapon, but then it began to engulf his body in fire. The Verasect's incredible and almost uncontrollable power nearly killed the Dark Lord as his body was slowly ripped apart from the inside by the weapon. He heard a voice whisper that he was unworthy, infuriating him, and then he thrust the weapon into the ground, where it sunk deep into the Earth of its own accord. Eventually, it created a stable net of compressed rock and dirt around it, remaining protected for decades. Weapon of the NoHeads After the Battle of Superhero University, Mr. Stupid NoHead witnessed Mr. Demonic NoHead's failure to harness the Verasect's power, and saw in a vision where it was hidden. At some point after the Destruction of Del Wedellvar, he became the rightful owner of the Verasect. He used it to assault the Police Grand Army during the NoHead Cataclysm. claims ownership of the Verasect, infuriating Mr. Stupid NoHead]] During the Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base against S.M.S.B. Grandmaster Baby Intelligence, Mr. Stupid NoHead deployed the weapon to help ensure his victory. He scored several hits, but Baby Intelligence snatched it and used it for himself. Mr. Stupid NoHead immediately attacked Baby Intelligence with a jet of lightning, which Intelligence used the Verasect to counter, firing a cord of red light. As both attacks collided, NoHead realized the Verasect was hesitant to kill its master. Finally, he conjured an enormous cord of fire, striking down at Baby Intelligence, who used the Verasect to gather the flames for himself, whirling them into a fiery ring like mass, and sending them hurtling towards NoHead. The tube complied this time, leading to Mr. Stupid NoHead’s temporary death. After Mr. Stupid NoHead died during the Battle of the Fifth NoHead Base, Hell Burnbottom acquired the Verasect. It is unknown where the weapon was during the 2020s, but upon his rebirth, he recovered it with his followers and continued using it. In 2033, near the beginning of the Third NoHead War, the Verasect became active and infested Sebiscuits Cardarphen's body, using the cyborg as a host. Cardarphen exhibited an immensely powerful energy projection when being touched on the arm. During this time, Hell Burnbottom sensed the Verasect's activity and attempted to retrieve it by manifesting his cruelty, malice, and will into the weapon, essentially speaking to Cardarphen through it. Taking the bait, Cardarphen went to Bast Castle. The Verasect augmented his powers, but Burnbottom overcame the weapon's will, mentally drawing onto its power to enhance and direct Dark vines to strangle the weapon's host. Burnbottom extracted the weapon from Cardarphen's corpse. However, his soul was still tethered to it, leading to Cardarphen's rebirth. Destruction As Hell Burnbottom clashed with Master Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman, Red X recovered the Verasect with Force Baby’s help. She returned to the grounds and used it to incapacitate him. The tube, recognizing her as more pleasant and powerful, answered to her without question (albeit resisting Baby Intelligence at first but warming up to him). With Hell Burnbottom defeated, and Red X now the rightful possessor of the Verasect, she used her sword to destroy it, clearly baffling Master Intelligence and Lindsay. She brought both pieces home, where she told Intelligence that she would burn the pieces so their power would not couple together. She also told her Master that she destroyed it because she felt that it had already caused more trouble than it was worth, and a future line of masters “could result in mayhem, and, you know, virtual tyranny.” Master Intelligence approved. Known Masters of the Verasect *Merlin's first apprentice *Mr. Demonic NoHead *Mr. Stupid NoHead *Baby Intelligence *Sebiscuits Cardarphen *Hell Burnbottom *Red X Powers using the Verasect to effortlessly throw Baby Intelligence to the ground]]The Verasect was the most powerful weapon in existence. Its owner could have used it to perform attacks more powerful than any believed to be physically possible. For example, when it was used against them Baby Intelligence and Hell Burnbottom could not deflect it, despite their being able to deflect almost any projectile. However, there appears to be limitations, since Red X was not able to control Lindsay Kellerman’s mind, bring Paige Nelson and Rotta Hecks from the dead, and neither was able to heal Kellerman and Telekinibabe after the Battle of Bast Castle (albeit she might not have wanted to do so), with the tube amplifying her own powers, suggesting that the Verasect can merely improve pre-existing powers rather than allow the user to perform the impossible. Although the Verasect was rumored to be unbeatable, in Red X’s interview in 2034, she commented that the Verasect, while being immensely powerful, had never been unbeatable, as it had been beaten several times. For it to pass to a new master, the tube must have been beaten, and as there had been many masters of the tube, it was obvious that it was possible to defeat the wielder of the Verasect. While it is stated that the Verasect will not give up its master so easily if it is attempted to be won, it seemed to do this on a few rare occasions. However this might not be referring to its willingness to give up its master, but rather to the amount of effort it took to defeat the wielder of the Verasect. As the weapon, like Mr. Crooked NoHead, embodied that greater power would, from its perspective, indicate superiority. Lindsay Kellerman has always longed for the Verasect, but argued that she would do so while not proclaiming her ownership of it, reasoning that the Verasect was only dangerous to Mr. Demonic NoHead because he bragged about owning it rather than the device being dangerous on its own. Behind the scenes D. Isaac Thomas first designed the Verasect as a weapon used by Mr. Stupid NoHead for its first appearance in in 2013, long before it was revealed to be the Verasect, or indeed what the Verasect even was, when was published in 2014. Fortunately, the tube he created happened to be unique and immediately recognizable: the prop was made of durasteel, a rare metal, with a small tab inlay inscribed with runes, and outcroppings of nodules running down its length — which even resemble clusters of tiny mines. Every single owner of the Verasect was a mutant, with no Fobble ever claiming to have possessed the artifact. In , the Verasect has a small button on the side, though in , the button is missing. Given its nature, the Verasect may be the most powerful weapon in existence, perhaps even stronger than the Sword of Abomination or the Almataffe. The Verasect bears a certain resemblance to the One Ring in J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings, as an instigator of mayhem and manslaughter. Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Baby Intelligence's possessions Category:Battle of Bast Castle Category:Energy weaponry Category:Hell Burnbottom's possessions Category:Magical objects Category:Mr. Demonic NoHead's possessions Category:Mr. Stupid NoHead's possessions